


Mckirk

by mrb6689



Category: McKirk - Fandom, Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Star Trek - Freeform, Star Trek Into Darkness, mckirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrb6689/pseuds/mrb6689
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story involving McKirk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mckirk

Once everyone goes to sleep, and the captain has returned to his quarters, that’s when Jim realizes how alone he is. His biggest fears come back to haunt him, being the youngest captain, living up to his fathers actions. He used to let the tears roll down his cheeks, muffling his sobs into the pillow and waiting for the sun to rise to start a new day without any sleep.  
  
Now he silently slips out of his quarters and walks swiftly along the familiar corridors, head hung down to hide his tear stained cheeks even though everyone is already asleep. He slips silently into the familiar room where his best friend lays asleep in his bed. Jim climbs under the sheets, Leonard stirring as Jim does so.  
“You okay, kid?” he asks, half asleep.  
“Yep” Jim says back, unconvincingly.  
Jim curls into a ball at the edge of the bed not wanting to disturb his friend, but Leonard pulls Jim into his arms and cradles him softly until Jim’s tears stop falling.   
“Bones…” is all he can say.  
“Shh kid, I’ve got ya now” is his soothing reply.  
  
  
During the day none of it is mentioned between the pair, it’s almost as if it never happened. It lingers in the back of their mind but nothing else is said, and life resumes. Jim visiting Bones becomes a nightly routine and they both accept it as it comes, never bringing it up outside of Leonard’s room.

**Author's Note:**

> So instead of doing homework I decided to write a short fic, and i know its really short but I think its better this way than to drag it out longer.
> 
> Maybe I'll do another chapter if something comes to mind.


End file.
